kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Starner
Madyson Quinn Starner (born on March 20, 2002) is a 14-year-old dancer at the Company C Dance Club. Quinn is a competitive dancer with Company C Dance Club who was named the first runner-up for Junior Best Dancer in 2015. She has over 30,000 followers on Instagram. She has danced her entire life. She played Clara at the Radio City Christmas Spectacular in 2014. She has danced alongside Maddie Ziegler and Sophia Lucia, and has become good friends with them. In early 2016, Quinn competed on So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation as did Sophia, but did not make it past the academy round. Dances Solos The Look - 2011 * 2nd overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Detroit, Michigan Twinkle Twinkle - 2011 Sassy - 2013 * 2nd overall 9-11 blue solo - Revolution Talent Competition Nationals in Chicago, Illinois Another Moon - 2013-2014 * 1st overall junior league of champions solo - League of Champions Dance Competition in Detroit, Michigan (early) 2014 * 2nd overall tween pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition in Detroit, Michigan 2014 * 4th overall junior league of champions solo - League of Champions Dance Competition in Detroit, Michigan 2013 Heartburn - 2014 * 1st overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR in Detroit, Michigan ? - contemporary - 2014 * Top 12 pre-competitive contemporary dance, 3rd overall pre-competitive dancer - Youth American Grand Prix in ? ? - ballet - 2014 * Top 12 pre-competitive classical dance; 3rd overall pre-competitive dancer - Yourh American Grand Prix in ? Braid - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2015 * 3rd overall junior solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Meadowlands, New Jersey * 3rd overall junior solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Embers - 2015 * 1st overall junior solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Dearborn, Michigan * entered in Junior Best Dancer title competition - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Island of Clouds - choreographed by Michael Lang - 2015 * unknown scoring in junior contemporary men & women - Youth American Grand Prix in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Kitri Variation from Don Quixote - choreographed by Lisa Mayer-Lang - 2015 * unknown scoring in junior classical ballet dance - Youth American Grand Prix in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Variation from Harlequinade - choreographed by M. Petipa, Lisa Mayer-Lang - 2015 * unknown scoring in junior classical ballet dance - Youth American Grand Prix in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Mutual Core - choreographed by Andrew Winghart - 2015 * 2nd overall junior solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Miami, Florida Sacrifice - 2015 * 1st overall junior solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida * 1st overall - VIP Dance Events The Dream - choreographed by Michael Lang - 2015 * unknown scoring in junior contemporary men & women - Youth American Grand Prix in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Back To You - choreographed by Mark Meismer - 2016 * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Orlando, Florida * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Indianapolis, Indiana Hands Playing Butterfly - contemporary - choreographed by Douglas Burkhardt - 2016 * 1st overall teen solo - JUMP Dance Convention in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Buffalo, New York Humans Rush By - contemporary - 2016 * performance showcase standout routine - ASH in Detroit, Michigan * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Dearborn, Michigan * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall high score teen solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Into the Storm - contemporary - 2016 * 1st overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in National Harbor, Maryland Lavation - contemporary - 2016 * 6th overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in San Diego, California Unplanted - contemporary - 2016 Trios Do You Still Remember - lyrical (with Graham Feeny and Havin Lynn Hoober) - 2016 * 1st overall teen duet/trio - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Dance Titles Petite Miss VIP Dance 2012 Junior Miss League of Champions 2013 Junior Miss VIP Dance 2013 Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2015 Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2015 National WCDE Elite Teen Dancer of the Year 2016 External Links *Facebook *Instagram *Tumblr Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12